Sweet Symmetrical Death
by WhoSays I Ain'tYo Clone
Summary: Character1: Samantha is just a normal 15-year old high school rebel, feared, looked down on, a rival, you name it, that's how someone sees her. She has always been able to do special "things" ever since she was little that only a few people know about. Sam's life is already jacked up enough as it is, so what happens when she meets a strange guy of a whole new type?WARNING:swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sam's POV:

It was dark. I couldn't see a thing. "H-hello? Is anybody there?" I questioned, only to be answered by a fit of whispers. "Hello, w-who are y-you?" I asked a little shaken up, "Can you h-hear m-AAAAHHHHH!" Something pulled me back, they where holding my arms like hands, but they couldn't be, they felt like stone. Then a crow swooped in out if nowhere, and stated to laugh with pure evil in its voice. "Who are you?!" As I said that it turned into a snow haired, not like she was old it was just white, woman with a sinister smile in her face. A boy appeared too, but he wasn't like her, he was in all black and looked concerned, "escape." he whispered. "Sam, Sam" the witch sang as she pulled out a crystal dagger. I shut my eyes tight, so I wouldn't have to see what was next.

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" I heard two familiar voices pulling me into reality.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shot out of bed in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Yeah!"

I whipped around to see my 9-year old brother, Jacob, and 14-year old sister, Cathrine, on the ground, frazzled.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I shouted.

"Trying to wake you!" Cathrine explained.

I was furious! I kicked both their asses out of my room and got dressed in a a black mini-skirt with black ripped leggings under it, a crystal white girl's dress shirt with sleeves that barely made it past my shoulder blades, and and black button up rib-jacket. Next, I sped downstairs grabbed some toast while my mom scream "Samantha!" at me, grabbed my skateboard from by the door, and sped off to the hell while they call high school.

#3:30#

I nonchalantly walked down the hall when I was nearly trampled to death. "What's up?! I haven't seen you all day!" my best friend, Abigail, asked, with William, or Will for short, following, he wasn't too bad looking.

"Nothing, Abbs." I said trying to shake her off.

"Come on! We could plan a sleepover or something."

"Not now, the sporty bastard and his jerk squad are coming." I postponed, seeing everyone clear a path for the jocks, with there leader, Justin Taint, approaching.

Abbs scurried to the side, while I held my ground, there was no way I was taking orders from such an ass. He stopped right in front of me. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He asked sarcastically, getting closer.

"I'm not moving, so forget about it." I stated coldly.

He scolded, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I said it didn't I? Now excuse me, but I have a very tight schedule today and giving a fuck about what you say isn't on it."(I say that to someone I don't like at least once a day)

Justin just glared at me, while everyone else gasped with shock. "I'll make you regret everything you've ever done!" I turned on my heel and stomped off, wanting to get as far away from him as possible before I ripped his guts out on the spot.

#TIME SKIP, Brought to you by the sporty bastard#

Sporty Bastard: I start my morning with 12 raw eggs!

Me: No you don't, stop lying!

Sporty Bastard: Yes I do! You can't say I don't!

Me: You haven't caught Saminela yet.

Sporty Bastard: Your wrong! Your all wr-!

Me:*wacks over the over the head with a kettle bell* Okay, now you can testify.

#BACK TO OUR STORY#

Sam's POV:

I sauntered down the cracked pavement. 'Well, today was suckier than usual', I thought as I stopped by a Shubusen DWMA sign. I always wished I was special so I could go there. I mean just the thought of it! Not being an outcast, having a partner, going on thrilling missions, everything! *Honk* I whipped around to see nothing but Justin Taint and his gang in a big expensive looking Jeep.

"What do you want?", I snarled.

"To see you!" Justin claimed.

"For what?"

"Remember when I said that you would regret everything?"

"Yeah..."

"Well this is what I meant." he revved the engine.

My eyes widened. I began to sprint down random streets with no idea where I was going. Left, right, left, straight, straight, right. I was running like a madman. Eventually I came to an alleyway, a dead-end. my eyes were shut tight preparing for what was next, but it didn't come. I heard a loud crunch and opened my eyelids, there was a boy holding the crunched part of the hood. Am I dreaming? I checked my vital signs, nope! Still alive.

"What the hell? Hey kid (Justin is like, 3 years older) out of the way!", Screamed Justin, the boy didn't respond. "Did you hear me, I said move!" He just started him straight in the eye. "Fine, have it your way!"

Justin went full- speed at us, the boy only moved a couple decimeter, before he flipped the car on its head and and kicking it into the street. These weird purple ghosts came out if his hands and a skateboard appeared out of thin air, I was freaking out! The mystery boy jump on and extended a hand for me to grab. I didn't want to go with some super-human stranger, but I heard sirens, so what better choices did I have? I grasped his hand and he pulled me up.

Death The Kid's POV:

'I really need a damn break', I thought, as I rode my Beelzebub over a 'near as you can get for being in the desert' by town I think was named, "Phantom City". I was about to turn back when I saw a girl with a small, black fedora (Gotta luv the hats

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* )with a red ribbon on it running from a car. she soon was trapped in an alleyway with the car ready to speed forward. There was no way in hell I was about to let that happen, I raced down there just in time to stop the big green Jeep.

The giant bastard in the drivers seat shouted at me, but I just ignored him and glared. After a minute he had enough and drove towards us. I held the car back for as long as I could, then when I was about to give in I thought of something. It may not be orthodox, but it was all I could do right now, I flipped the Jeep over. Next, I summoned my Beelzebub and jumped on. I glanced back behind me to see the same girl quivering in fear, so I gave her a hand to pull her up on my board with me, I got a weird feeling in my chest as I did so. She hugged my waist tightly as we got higher off the ground.

#TIME SKIP#

Sam's POV:

I gripped my savior tightly as we reached the skies. I looked up at the person I was holding onto like a life support. After awhile I mustered up enough courage to talk to him, "Um, H-hello, I'm Samantha, Samantha Von Bloodgood, you can call me Sam. Thanks for, well you know, saving me back there. Uh... Who a-are you?"

He looked shocked that I asked, he looked at me with his golden eyes, the same as mine. "Death The Kid, you can call me Kid."

Oh. Wait? What?! Is he the son of Lord Death?! I backed away in fear of him going to hurt me and fell off the board, my fedora was knocked off. Death The Kid caught my hand. He pulled me up and stared at me, with an expression of surprise on his face, which I had to admit, I have never seen anyone like him. He just stared for awhile.

After a minutes he pointed at my hair, turned around, and questioned, "You have sanzu stripes?"

I had zero idea what that meant, "What?"

"The stripes in you hair."

"Yeah I have stripes, so?"

He sighed, "Let me explain." Kid began, "Sanzu stripes are white horizontal stripes that go around half your head, and they stretch in a full band once you are a master. but you must be a death god to have them, you can also be a weapon and meister."

I was frozen, was my dream coming true?! "Wait! Like as in Shubusen meisters and weapons?!"

He nodded. He sucked in the skateboard thing, I hadn't noticed, but we were I front of a giant mansion and it was night. he unlocked the door and lead me down the hall and and stopped. "This is your room for tonight." He explained stopping at a white door. I went in thanked him for letting me stay, flopped on the bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail's POV(my failed drawing attempt that I did in 2 mins. DX):

I watched as Sam confronted Justin and stormed off. She may have guts, but that girl surely doesn't have any brains, or at least doesn't act like it. Sigh, I might as well go calm her down.

#TIME SKIP#

Brought to you by Lord Death:

Lord Death: Yo, yo, yo, kids! How ya doing?

Me: Who is Kid's mum?

Lord Death: *silence*

Me: Answer my god damn question!

Lord Death: Kid is with his team right now.

Me: That not what I asked! Cut out the the fucking fake voice and lose the big-ass hands! We know they aren't real!

Answer me!

#TIME SKIP OVER#

Abigail's POV:

I've been walking for an hour with no sign of Sam. I swear, once I find her she is in trouble. *CRUNCH* I lifted my foot to see what I had stepped on. It was Samantha's keychain! It was shaped like a reaper skull, I knew how much she wanted to goto Shubusen DWMA. I began to run, calling Sam's name. "Sam! Sam!" I later stopped in my tracks, picking up Sam's fedora, she never went anywhere without a hat! Next thing I knew, I was whipping out my cell calling Sam, who didn't respond, this is bad now. Then I called Will, Sam's parents, My parents, Will' parents, Sam's crazy aunt, and everyone else on my contact list.

Kid's POV:

Sam was still in the room I let her stay in for the night. Liz was out at a party and Patty was in her own world hyped up on whatever she is taking, so no one noticed. It was 9:00a.m. and I was then only one up. I heard a door open, probably Liz, everything will be okay as long as-. My thoughts were cut short as Liz basically tackled me whispering while she ranted, "Kid, there is some stranger up there! Their in one of the beds!"

I sighed, "Liz that's not a stranger, that's Samantha."

"Samantha?"

"Well, she prefers people to call her Sam."

Liz broke into a fit of laughter, gripping my neck in her elbow, "I knew it! I knew this would happen at some point!"

"What would happen?"

"You brought a girl home!"

"What?!"

"So how long have you know her?"

I pushed Liz away, "Okay listen, some nut job was trying to run her over so I brought her here. I have nothing besides that to do with her."

"I'll take what I can get."

Just then Sam came down groggily rubbing her eyes.

Sam's POV:

I woke up in a soft bed. I knew it was all a dream. I thought as I walked out the door and down the stairs, rubbing my eyes. Then I came across the same striped hair boy, and an older, dirty blond hair girl wearing a red half-sweater. #Not-A-Dream-Bitch! Before I noticed, Kid was waving his hand I front of my face snapping me into consciousness, because I was staring them, or more like him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"J-just fine!" I scrambled for the right words.

"Hahaha!" laughed the dirty blonde. We both shot her the evil eye, she just laughed more, "Cute!"

"That's Liz. The more annoying one is named Patty." Kid sighed. If she wasn't the annoying one, I really feel sorry for him.

"Are they your sisters?" I asked, as the more annoying one came down.

"Adopted." That explains a lot. "Maybe I could take you on a tour of Death City?"

"Sure."

Maka's POV:

I left the DWMA after a long day of Stain dissecting things, those rage issues are obviously still there. Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Liz, Crona, Patty, and I walked through Death City's empty alleyways. Death The Kid wasn't with us today, Liz said he had something to do. We figured he obsessed over symmetry again and let it go(#Frozen ) Everyone decided to play a game of basketball and set off to play, once we got there we saw to people play one-on-one. It was some girl with black hair and -Kid?!

They both noticed us and dropped the game. "Who is she?" Soul asked Kid, resting his elbow on Kid's shoulder, looking up at him with a cocky smile.

"This is the 'thing' Liz said Kid was busy with." Black Star laughed.

We all stared at Kid, who gave us the 'don't get any ideas' face. I finally broke the silence, "So, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Samantha, but call me Sam." she responded.

"Well, hi Samantha. I'm Maka, this is my weapon Soul, that's Black Star and his weapon Tsbaki. Oh! and those two are Liz and Patty, Kids weapons, but you probably already know them." I said, pointing to everyone accordingly.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled turning her head.

"Sanzu stripes?!" Everyone, but Kid and Sam, screamed out of shock in unison.

"I still don't get the big deal about this." She huffed.

We looked to Kid, who explained everything he knew. Then Black Star jumped in and shouted, "Yahoo! I'm going to surpass god, so that means I will have to fight you too!" Sam looked frazzled by this.

Tsubaki apologized for Black Star, after while I said, "The big deal?! Do you know how many people want to be you?! To have powers you can't even imagine?! You are one of the most powerful people in the universe! after Lord Death, since he's a master, and Kid, cause he is his heir. Still!"

After that someone threw a ball at me, which I fumbled with, of coarse. "Are we playing or not?" Soul asked. We were in two teams, one with Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and I as the captain on it and then the other was Soul, Patty, Sam, and captain Kid, with Crona on the sidelines. We lost 23-0. With Sam they really kick our asses now. Kid looked at they sky and turned to Sam, "I think we should take you home now, it's getting dark."

She nodded. Soul turned into a weapon, same as Tsubaki and Liz was with me as a weapon, while Patty was with Black Star.

Kid's POV:

Everybody turned into weapons for an easier trip. "I suppose this is as good a time as any to teach you how to use your Beelzebub." I said, knowing my dad wouldn't.

"My what's-bub?" Sam asked, looking at my confused.

"Your Beelzebub, it's basically a soul based skateboard that can fly and is very sharp."

"Okay, where do I get one?"

I face palmed, "Here focus all your energy into your core and release it with all means to move." I tutored, helping her get into the right position. It took awhile, but she finally got it, then we took off.

#TIME SKIP#

Kid's POV:

We got to Phantom City around 2:00a.m., with me having to catch Sam every 3 minutes, which I actually didn't mind. I tapped Sam' shoulder and she turned to face me. "Where do you live?" I asked, that sounded weird, "So we know where to take you." She thought for a minute, "Follow me." She zoomed through the streets, damn, she was a fast learner.

After a little bit we arrived at a large fairly modern apartment building with about 40-floors. "I'm second to the top." Explained Sam. We both flew up, leaving the others. Once we got there Sam tried to step onto her balcony, but sucked in her Beelzebub too soon. I grabbed her and suggested, "How about I help you?" She nodded. Just as she was safely at her glass door. I felt a great pain pierce my heart and began to fall backwards, I blacked out until I impacted the ground.

#CliffHanger. I'm such a bitch for that, but eh. am I going to leave it like this? NERP! Sorry but I'm staying. Fuck all ya haters! Thanks to all mah awesome parasites (it's a good thing, that's what I call all my followers+readers) I'm out! I need to get my sister out of the closet. AGAIN! BAI!

U^ェ^U


	3. Chapter 3

I left this on a cliffhanger. Kid was shot, if you couldn't tell. Now let's see by who. O^e

Sam's POV:

Kid fell backward, blood squirting from his chest. I attempted to grab his hand but was too later. Tears spilled from my eyes as I whipped around. "I-", my father, the chief of police, began, holding his freshly fired pistol. Ignoring him and my mother, brother, and sister, who just showed up, I didn't have time for that shit, I needed to get to Kid. Sure, I may have just met him, I thought, but he is a good guy.

My niebors flicked on their lights and opened their doors to see the commotion and Kid's body on the newly cracked pavement. I slid to my knees as I raced out of the lobby and approached him. Police cabs were already there, while Black Star and the rest where just coming. Maka whipped out a little mirror and wrote something as soon as she saw the scene.

I was frazzled, I didn't know what to do. "K-Kid?" I asked frazzled, to find out if he was conscious.

He grunted a little, turning his head to me.

"Are y-you okay?! Wait, what am I saying of course your not!" I said, "I d-don't know what to do! I-I-I...!"

Kid slapped his hand over my mouth, "Please, calm down. My head hurts enough as it is."

As moment after he said that a black helicopter came, and a blue hulk of a man came hopped out. While slightly odd looking hospital workers put Kid on a gurney to put him in the copter. The hulk walked to my parents, stopping a moment to look at me.

"Excuse me, are you two Mr. and Mrs. Von Bloodgood?" He questioned.

"Y-yes." my dad stuttered flatly.

"And I presume these are your children, Laura and Jocab?"

My father nodded, looking at him questionably.

"I'm Sid, I work for the Shubusen American Reaper Dispatch, or S.A.R.D. to sum it up, in The D.W.M.A.,which stands for Death. Weapon. Meister. Academy." Sid extended his hand for my father, Tim, to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about, well... shooting that boy there." My dad shook his hand.

Sid sighed, "It's alright, that is Lord Death's son, Death The Kid." My parents got stiff as he said that, "That kid is bound to get into trouble, and being a teenager isn't helping. Now as for your daughter here..."

"W-what did she do?" My mother, Lilian, asked. Thanks a lot mum!

"Hm? Oh, nothing!" Sid tried to clear things up, "Your daughter Samantha, or Death The Girl technically, would be a great feature to the D.W.M.A. You see those stripes on her head there are sanzu stripes, which represent a death god. Anyway, we would love to have her, to teach her, her potential. Will you oblige?"

I gave my parents my biggest puppy eyes ever, "Of course she may go." my dad sighed.

"She may come tomorrow, the rest will be taken care of."

Just then the hulk got into the copter as it began to lift off the ground. Once it was out of site Abbs and Will came sprinting up to me, I had a lot to explain. No time like the present I guess.

Sorry this is so short, things haven't been too great at home, so it's been hard to write. I will try to redeem myself from this shitty little thing. I'm gonna try to make the next better, I promise! DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

#5:45p.m.#

Sam's POV:

"So let me get this straight, your a grim reaper, so was that kid, your dad shot someone, and your going to Shubusen DWMA now?" Abbs asked trying to put everything in order.

"Yep." I sighed, as stairs at me flabbergasted.

"Squee!" Abbs screeched, "we have to get you ready! When do you leave?"

"At 6:00a.m. tomorrow."

"Then we need to hurry!" She dragged me out of my room, leaving Will.

#2hours later#

Brought to you by: Spirit:

Me: So Spirit, what is your best parenting advice?"

Spirit: Be persistent, strict, and watchful.

Me: You mean the same things you did to make Maka hate you?

Spirit: *breaks into fit of sobs*

Me: Cry baby

#2 hours later#

In 2 hours Abigail had managed to spread the world, get me a whole new wardrobe, pack it up, get good-bye stuff, find my new address, and get people to come say good-bye. I swear that girl is The Flash's little sister. "Well, It could be better, but it will do." she said when she was done. 'WILL DO'?! This is meager to her?!

"Thanks, but fuck any gathering, Im going to bed." I matched up the stairs to my room.

"Wait, but-" Abbs began, but I shut my door.

#the next day: 6:00a.m.#

Sam's POV:

I turned back as my friends and family waved me off. I had my ticket in hand and headed for Gate 3B. I shuddered, the number was uneven. I had minor OCD symmetry, I restrained my self from dashing the opposite direction.

Luckily, I was a little late, so I didn't even have to wait. I boarded and sat in my seat, no sat with me, avoiding cause I obviously didn't look all that normal. the plane lifted off as I drifted deeper and deeper into my thoughts of the underworld I had got myself trapped in.

Sorry about this being short. I've been meaning to update this and have been busy with school. All hate on me. Thanks who read.


	5. Chapter 5

#Later#

DTG's POV:

"Excuse me miss? Miss?" Said a distant voice.

"nragh", I swatted the person away, thinking I was in my own bed.

"Miss,you must get up. All the other passengers have left." A flight attendant?

I shot up realizing I was on the plane stillness. I checked my black watch. 11:27p.m.?! I raced off the plane, into the heart of Death was huge, a lot of glass and expensive items. I'm never taking any kids here, I thought.

My guide should be here, I wondered, where are they? I sat against a pillar for a while till Maka and Soul. "Are you The one we are supposed to guide?" Asked the blonde.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, honestly a little irked.

"We will be your guides." She said joyfully.

"Good deal."

"Well, 'Sam', you will be staying at the Death Mansion instead of an apartment or dorm." Soul explained, "It has already been decided."

#TIME SKIP#

Brought to you by Mosquito:

Me: So... your a vampire...

Mosquito: No, I am a powerful paranormal being for years ago.

Me: So your a vampire?

Mosquito: No! *shoots nose at me*

Me:*dodges* *shoves hat over his head* *throws out the window like a football* GO BACK TO MATHA F*CKING TWIGHLIGHT!

*ADDS OVER*

Sam's POV:

I ride in the buggy of Soul's orange motorcycle. Really not my way of traveling, but it would do."were here.", said Soul stopping I front of the biggest house I've ever seen!

We entered. "I'm not that familiar with this place, so I will just show you the basics."

#30 MINUTES LATER#

DTK's POV:

Maka had went through, what was the kitchen, dinning room, media room, hall, living room, and the bathrooms, in this short amount of time. I began to wonder if she snuck in here a lot. Once we got the top of the stairs Maka stopped at what was to be my room and opened the door. "Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and I furnished it for you. You can change it later if you want."

Flopping in the bed that felt like a miniature cloud I came to a realization. "Where is Kid?!"

Maka stopped in her tracks and gave me a slightly worried face, "The school infirmary, he may be able to regain body parts, but with the angle and how close that bullet hit his heart, It is even bad for him. Kid if being operated on by as we speak."

I say there, hugging my knees trying not to cry. Oparation? Bullets? Infirmary? It was all my fault!

After awhile Maka and Soul left me to my own thoughts. Soon I flopped back; giving into tears. Guilt flooded my mind. I cried for hours till I fell into a painful nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz's POV:

I cracked my spine as I got out of bed, Patty was already up. Sam apparently late came last night. I wonder if she is still asleep. I tip-toed down the hall to what we arranged to be her room and peeked in there. She was still sleeping curled up into a ball. "Wake the h*ll up, lazy! Come on bed head!" Shouted Patty dashing in and jumping on Sam.

"Patty! Stop that, before you kill her!" I scolded, she stopped.

"I'm awake." Sam said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, uh... Morning. Sorry about Patty. Want anything for breakfast?"

"Um, sure."

"Kay, I can make eggs, toast, bagels, figgs and cream-"

"Toast, eggs sunny-side -up, biscuits with beef gravy, please. If that's

possible."

My mouth was hanging. That's the exact same thing Kid says when I ask. I was too surprised to even get on to Patty for trying to make my hair look like a giraffe. After a minute I realized my staring was creeping Sam out and went downstairs to start cooking.

"hpmf" I smiled. I can't wait to see when Kid finds out Samantha is staying with us.

Kid's POV:

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I where the h*ll am I? I checked my surroundings. Hospital bed, curtains, shelves of medicine; I was in the school infirmary. I lifted the the sheet on me slightly to see that I had heavy layers of bandages raped around my chest. What happened? After a minute I attempted to get up, but the nurse, Mira Nygus, quickly pushed me back down.

"Don't get up! You need to rest!", She practically shouted.

I obeyed, "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?!" Ms. Mira looked worried.

"No..."

She sighed, "Well, last night you were shot in the chest, 39 stories in the air. You crashed on the pavement, and some DWMA officials had to put you in a helicopter and bring you here. operated on you."

I quickly made sure I didn't have any robotic parts. I was good. Someone knocked at the door. Ms. Nygus, she didnt care which she was called, went to check. "Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Your father is here to speak to you."

My father came in and greeted me in his usual way, "Sup, kid? How ya doing?"

"How do you think? I was shot." I folded my arms.

He got serious, "Look Kid Im here to talk."

"Okay..." This was rare.

"Alright, you can't keep this up Kid. Yes you are improving, but too rapidly, it could take a great toll on your soul. Therefore I don't want you to go on anymore missions right now and I have arranged for you to train Sam, she will be staying with us."

"WHAT?!" I wasn't sure which surprised me more, not going on missions, or Sam staying with us.

"You heard me. Well, see us later, Kiddo." With that he left.

Not killing witches and Kishin eggs? Oh come on, you might as well tell me not to breath. At least I got a chance to hang with Sam... Wait, what?! I just met her! She isn't my friend, she's barely a stand-by!

Sam's POV:

I arrive at the giant staircase of the DWMA. Liz and Patty convinced their new partners, Matt and Zachary, the twins that were always together, to give them a lift up to the top. Patty dared me to get up there on my own, I've never lost in a date before and didn't plan to now. I inhaled deep and sprinted up the steps. My ankles began to burn, my legs were becoming jelly. Just as I was giving up I tripped over the last step and landed on the payment of the DWMA.

"Wow!" The others exclaimed shocked.

I was clueless what was so big about me tripping, "What, never seen someone fall before?"

"No, just never seen someone get up those stairs so fast running." Zach said.

"Well now you have."

"Okay that's enough," Matt interrupted, "Lord Death wants to see us all anyway."

Lord Death?! My stomach was turning. What if I did something wrong? What if I was going to be punished? What if he was angry at me for what my father did?

#In The Death Room#

Brought to you by Ragnarok:

Ragnarok: Got any food?

Me: No

Ragnarok: Loser

Me: I'm not a loser

Ragnarok: Sure, you aren't

Me: and your not a being made out of black blood that dies if Corona does

#In the Death Room#

Sam's POV:

I entered the Death Room greeted by Maka, some guy crying that must have been her father, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Lord Death himself. He was different than I imagined, probably changed around the time Kid was born cause he wouldn't want to scare his son, or something."Yo, yo, yo, kids! What up? I have called you all here for something very important."

"What is it Lord Death?" Asked Maka.

"Samantha is joining your team!"

I nearly fainted, "Really?"

"I wouldn't joke about this," Lord Death got a little stern, "I know! How about your new teammates tell a little about themselves!"

Did he think we were in kindergarden? Of course the others obeyed. Maka was first, "Name: Maka Albarn

Meister to Soul 'Eater' Evans

I am the daughter of Spirit Albarn.", She cringed as she said the last part.

Soul was next, "Name: Soul 'Eater' Evans.

Weapon to Maka Albarn

Former pianist, from a family of musicians."

We all know who jumped in, "YAHOO! I'M BLACK STAR!

IM TSUBAKI'S ASSASSIN MEISTER

I WILL SURPASS GOD! HAHAHA!"

"Black Star! I apologize. Name: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Weapon to Black Star

I am the Camellia of my family, and my brother had almost became a demon god."

Liz and Patty were in sync, "Liz and Patty Thompson

Weapons to Matt and Zachary Smith

We were abandon on the streets of Brooklyn."

Apparently when Lord Death says to do something, you go all out. "Very well then," began Lord Death, "Sam, your partner is in the infirmary. would you like someone to take you there?"

"No I can find it on my own."

#TIME SKIP#

Kid's POV:

I am so. gawd. damn. BORED! I've been in here conscious for 3-hours. I was about to attempt to get up again when I heard the door open. "H-hello?" Sam? "Is anybody in here?"

"Hello?", I said.

"Oh, um, hey Kid feeling any better?"

"Yeah. You need anything?"

"Uh... Lord Death, I mean your father, said my new partner was in here."

"I've been the only one besides Nurse Mira all day, so I guess that's me."

"That make sense I guess, since we are both... you know... 'demi-gods'."

"Well we better get going. Can you hand me that shirt there?"

"Sure.", Sam threw me them shirt and left the room.

I slipped the shirt on and found my shoes. When I left the room Sam was sitting on the bench waiting. "What' wrong? I thought you left."

"I forgot to ask anybody where 's class was before I came here."

I smirked, "That's fine, we're in the same class, you won't get in trouble if I say you were helping me." I extended my hand to her. She grabbed it. With a partner like this I surely won't be bored this year.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka's POV:

Sam just left the Death Room to go get Kid. The rest of the gang and I were about to leave as Lord Death stopped us, "One last thing before you leave though."

"What is that?" I questioned.

"I need you all to keep an eye out for any witches, alright? Samantha being a reaper may make her a prime target."

"You can count on us!" I assured as I sprinted off to class.

~In 's Class~

Maka's POV:

There is only 25 minutes left of class and Kid and Sam aren't here yet, Sam is at risk. Or should it be Girl? I'm not really sure how that kind of stuff actually works. WTF MAKA?! Witches 1st then names! Get your priorities straight! I, being me, raised my hand to leave so I could check on Sam the classes they have with one another.

"May I ask why you two are late?", Dr. Stein asked.

Kid stood up, "I was in the infirmary professed Stein. Sam came to get me."

"Wait. Sam wouldn't happen to be our new student would she?", Dr. Stein questioned checking his list.

"Yes she is.", I answered for him.

"Well then come on up and introduce yourself to the class."

Sam slowly stood and walked the front of the room. She faced us and took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello everyone, my name is Samantha Von Bloodgood. I have always dreamed of coming here and now that dream has come true.", some niggas in the back started to snicker, "And I'm very glad to meet ALL of you. I'm sure I will make many friends here." Then she pulled off the cheesiest smile you could imagine. I could tell the last part was 100% fake.

More bastards started snickering. NO ONE LAUGHS AT MY FRIENDS! I swear, if this keeps up much longer than I'm going to Maka Chop a bitch. The whole group, EXEPT Sam glared the group.

Kid's POV:

Okay, now I'm pissed. I death glares the leader of the group, Kooshi Yome I think his name was, hard enough to scare fear it self. "It's fine." Sam whispered turning my head back.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not getting the point.

"People laughing and making fun of me. I'm used to it. Calm down."

"I'm calm. it just pisses me off that they did that."

"People did it all the time at my old school, just take a chill pill."l

"Sorry Sam, ain't gonna happen. It may have happened before, but her we are your friends. And we don't take that shit."

Aa

"We?"

"Yeah! Harvar, Jackie, Ox, Kim, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and I! We're all your friends, and that means we stand up for each other."

"Th-that's real sweet of you." Sam stuttered looking down. She averted my gaze the rest of the class. Why?

Sam's POV:

Kid's words made me blush. He's so sweet. I wonder if he meant it. I tried my hardest not to look at him for the rest of the day, until lunch.

"Hey Sam, want to hang with us over the break in a couple weeks? Maybe we could go on vacation.", Asked Tsubaki, she was a kind character.

"Um, I would love to but I can't. I'm probably will have to go home to my family then. Thanks for the offer though.", I said, trying to sound like it didn't bother me that I couldn't be with my new friends.

"Ah, come on! Take a break! Kid's father is Lord Death, I'm sure your parents could let you pass just this time.",Soul said, standing up, "Just ask Kid to make his dad tell them."

"Sure, I'm not promising anything though." I smiled at this.

"Thanks Kid, your the best!" I nearly tackled him in a hug.

"No prob."

#AFTER SCHOOL#

Sam's POV:

Ah, finally. My first day at Shubusen was complete. Living the dream. I was about to hop down the stairway until someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around, it was Kid.

"Oh, hey. Something wrong?", I questioned.

He seemed struck by this, "Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"Training! If your a reaper and going to be a Spatori, training is mandatory."

"What's that?"

"Our group of highest ranked Meister and weapon students. There's only Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Zach, Matt, and I. Possibly you if you progress fast enough."

Barely been here a day, already wanted to be in the most exclusive group. Im pretty sure Justin hit me with his car, and I went to my own personal heaven.

"Yo! Ya there?!" Kid was waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, "Hm? Uh... Yeah let's go." Without a second to spare Kid snatched my hand and was weaving through crowds to... to... well, to wherever the hell we were going.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Updates might be slower from now on. I started a new fanfic named, "Double The Hero" which you can check out if you want. I have NO plans of abandoning this at all, so don't worry, I'm still writing. I just thought you all should know.


	9. Chapter 8

**The snickering guy is a total ass in this, well more than he usually will be. I know this is over due, so I made this real quick. It sucks, but it something. Enjoy**

Sam's POV:

I swear we've been running for at least 15 minutes. When are we gonna stop? I'm going to ask. "We're here" said Kid releasing me from his grasp.

I gazed at where we were. IT WAS HUGE! This had to be the biggest, most intense. There was a giant flat land in the middle with coarses, shooting ranges, automated dummies, etc. surrounding it.

"You like it?" Kid asked walking closer behind me. I know he wasn't really doing anything, or had that intention, but I still blushed.

"I-it's the biggest training ground I've ever seen!" I stuttered.

He chuckled slightly, "Well lets go before Stein dissects us!" He began to run down, while motioning me to follow. I did. "It took you long enough." droned Stein.

"Sorry professor." I apologized, even though I didn't mean it.

"Never mind. weapon practice."

#TIME SKIP#

Sam's POV:

It's was nearly 9:00 p.m. We had went through and practiced with, all of my forms, and Kid's. Apparently, since we're reapers, we can become any weapon. My forms were silver while Kid's where black.

"Okay, now Death The Kid, one last form. Pistols." instructed. Did he say pistols?! I grew up surrounded by those, this would be easy! That also made Kid and I even in forms.

Kid transformed one last time. Stein nodded. "Well, you got it from here. I have work to do." After that he just left, leaving me no time to protest. I sighed and went to the range, and began to shoot the figures behind the line.

I was about to turn around and leave, when something hit me in the back of the head. "Gah" I looked at the ground. A pebble of obsidian(a type of rock)? "Sam? What was that?" Kid asked still in pistol form.

"Just a rock." I vaguely replied, turning to him. His reflection appeared in the left gun, which he hasn't done before. He looked the same except for one thing: HE WASNT WEARING A FAWD DAMN SHIRT! A waterfall of blood poured out of my nose.

I was about to break the silence, but someone else did for me. "Oh, look what we have here. It's the new slut." I shot a glance at the voice. It was the guy from earlier, Kooshi Yome, I think.

"Oh, shut up." I said. No clever come backs came to me at the time.

He smirked, "Hey, what about we go have some fun? You want to come, right? Your such a slutty bitch" (she isn't, he is just a bastard)

I rolled my eyes, "God! Do you ever stop talking about yourself?!"

He didn't seem to appreciate my comeback, cause he pinned me to the wall. "Look who's talking!" He snarled. He had different mixtures of danger in his eyes.

DTK's POV:

Did he seriously just do that?! I saw Kooshi's eyes, I never really felt that, but I knew what it meant. this was not a good scene, the look Sam had. I WASNT JUST PISSED OFF, I WAS FURIOUS! I transformed back into my regular firm, marched over to them, and pried him away.

"What the fuck?!" Kooshi spat at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THATS OKAY, OR EVEN STANDARD TO EVEN PEOPLE LIKE YOU?!" I was fuming, I pushed him back.

"Tsk. Who gives a damn anyway?"

"I do!" Sam just stood there slightly stunned.

Kooshi looked like he was about to argue, but desired against it once he saw my face. I wore a angered expression, that could even intimidate the Kishin. Attempting to seem like he hadn't lost, he rolled his eyes and strutted off.

I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention to Sam. She watched him leave then looked at me, "I'm just going to keep being a burden. Aren't I?"

I was a little shocked, "What? No. Kooshi is just a bastard that thinks he can do whatever he wants."

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess."

I looked up at the star, and moon light sky. It had to be at least 9:00 p.m. "We should be getting back. Its pretty late already."

"Yeah"

Sam and I began to go home by foot, side-by-side. She stared to him a song, gazing at the stars, a little while after we left the campus. She was smiling. Seeing her like that just made me happy no matter how angry at Kooshi I was, and... well... well, just... I'm not really sure what to call it I feel kinda... tingly? Yeah, that's the best word for now. And chest feels warm for some reason. Am I coming down with something? I don't know. I better not mention it till I'm sure what it is.

Looking back at Sam I smiled softly, "You should do that more." I said.

"What? Get pinned to a wall by a creep?" She questioned sarcastically, turning to me.

I chuckled slightly, "No, smile. Your prettier when you do"

Sam blushed slightly, and gazed at her feet. I still noticed it, though. I had feeling that I wasn't see it. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" She shouted attempting to his her face while looking at me. That failed.

The smile I already had grew, "Your so cute."

"Huh?"

Fuck! I say that out loud?! I really must be getting sick. I needed to cover this up fast. "It's just that you look funny when you blush."

"Hey!" She raised her fist and began to chase me. It wasn't vicious, like when my sisters run after me, it was more playful. I ran from her, Sam remained hot on my tail the whole time. Before we knew it we were at the corner Death Bucks, out of breath. That might be good, since we will need more energy to get home. I nodded my head towards the door to ask if she wanted to go in. She nodded, and we both entered.

**Well that's that. I got this one done. I know it was probably bad, but I just thought I would add it. BAI!**


End file.
